Negativo y positivo
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Cuanto te acostumbras a algo a tu alrededor es difícil sentirte cómodo cuando esto ya no esta. Más cuando a pesar de todo, ambos se complementaban de esa manera tan extraña. Bridgette era positividad, Félix negatividad. De un momento a otro, ella pensó que él había seguido su consejo, pero no podía estar más equivocada.


¿Les ha pasado que, a pesar de no soportar por mucho tiempo algo que ocurre a su alrededor, cuando esto falta algo dentro de ustedes se retuerce pues de alguna manera se han acostumbrado?

Algo así como el famoso dicho "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes".

Pues, este era el caso de Félix.

La razón era simple; Llevaba tres días sin escuchar la efusiva voz de Bridgette en el salón, sin tener que exaltarse cada que ella lo llevaba a rastras para almorzar con su grupo de amigos o incluso charlando con él en la biblioteca.

Y, seguro pensaran que tres días es un periodo relativamente corto, pero para Félix esto no podía ser más que una mentira.

Después de todo, se sentía levemente desconectado de todo a su alrededor.

¿Por qué? Pues, básicamente Bridgette de alguna manera era el puente entre lo que ocurría alrededor de sí, como sus compañeros y amigos, con ellos habia interactuado por la insistencia de ella.

Aun así, sin ella ahí sentía que algo faltaba.

Sí, muchas veces la consideraba como una de las personas más molestas del mundo por la surreal energía que podía emanar de ella y como de algun modo podía ver las cosas de una forma positiva, aunque el caso no fuera así. A pesar de eso, la consideraba como una amiga.

Él, por su parte, hacia todo lo contrario. La negatividad era su fuerte, según decía Alan.

Su pie llevaba rato moviéndose de manera insistente, observando a sus amigos charlar animadamente mientras tomaban sus respectivos alimentos. De alguna forma para él, la hora del almuerzo era mucho más aburrida sin los comentarios de Bridgette, a su vez que la conversación parecía no tener mucho sentido.

― Agreste, detente ― La voz levemente enfadada de Allegra llegó hasta sus oídos, sacándolo de su continuo pensar sobre aquella situación.

Enarcó una ceja, levantando su mirada del libro que intentaba leer, sin éxito alguno.

― ¿Qué cosa? ― Preguntó con desconcierto, sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

Alan suspiró, realmente andaba algo mal en Félix, después de todo aparentemente no se habia dado cuenta que habían estado hablando de su _extraña_ actitud. Bueno, más de lo habitual.

― Tú pierna, pareces Bugs Bunny moviéndola así ― Soltó Claude, logrando que Félix parara de repente mientras un pequeño rugido salía de sus labios, provocando que los presentes soltaran una sonora carcajada ― Estas actuando de manera rara, Fé, más de lo normal ―.

― Deberían preocuparse menos en mí, y más en otra persona ― Comentó, intentando volver a su lectura (a la cual no habia avanzado nada).

Allegra enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de forma curiosa.

Tanto Allan como Claude sudaron frio, pues esa mueca de _satisfacción diagonal curiosidad_ era tremendamente peligrosa en la rubia, y estaba claro que algo maquinaba en su cerebro, y no sabían si realmente querían ser parte de aquello.

― ¿Entonces eso es? ¿Estas preocupado por Bridgette? ― Preguntó, cruzando sus brazos sobre la mesa, observando a su amigo, quien, intentaba mantener su vista en el libro.

Pero los tres pudieron notar como su cuerpo habia dado un leve respingo con la solo mención del nombre de ella.

― No ― Aseguró, guardando silencio por unos instantes para después mirar al frente ― ¿Debería? ― Y, más que una pregunta cargada de sarcasmo, habia sonado enteramente sincera.

― Quizás ― Atinó a decir ella, con una leve nota de _tortura_ impregnada en su voz ― Sé que está enferma, pero no ha contestado mis mensajes ― Notó que, tanto Alan como Claude se sorprendieron ante aquella revelación. A lo que ella les lanzó una mirada furtiva, obligándoles a guardar silencio, pues no iban a estropear eso.

― ¿Y no has intentado ir a verla? ¿Eso es todo? ― Preguntó, a lo cual ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Después de tal acción por parte de Allegra, Félix frunció su seño, molesto. Y tomando sus cosas, comenzó a caminar hacia las aulas con un aura que pocos podían describir, y aquel que pasaba por su lado simplemente sentía escalofríos.

Por su parte, Félix se encontraba pasmado ¿Cómo era posible que Allegra se tomará tan a la ligera algo como una enfermedad siendo ella su supuesta mejor amiga? No lo entendía del todo, y aunque fuese algo malo en cuanto a las relaciones personales, sabía que eso en definitiva estaba mal.

No pudo dejar de pensar en qué tipo de enfermedad pudo haber atrapado Bridgette, y en cuanto más pensaba cada una de las patologías se volvían peores, llegando a la conclusión de que quizás Alan tenía razón; Él pensaba usualmente con negatividad y, la forma positiva de pensar de Bridgette neutralizaba de alguna manera aquello.

Cuando las clases terminaron, salió completamente decidido a ver qué era lo que le ocurria a Bridgette, ahora más preocupado que al inicio del día. Además, de alguna manera quería asegurarse de que ella se pusiera al corriente antes de regresar a la escuela, no quería verse presionado por ella dúrate los días de exámenes para que fuese su tutor.

Por qué al final diría que sí solo para que dejara de insistir.

No le mencionó nada a ninguno, simplemente salió. Estaba seguro que si decía alguna palabra Claude saldría con alguna tontería y terminaría por llamarlo _Tsundere_.

Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar a la panadería de los tíos de la chica, encontrándose con ella recargada sobre el mostrador, aparentemente dormida, pero en buen estado.

Esperaba encontrarse con los adultos, preguntar por su estado de salud y entregar los apuntes necesarios para después marcharse ya más tranquilo. No contaba con aquella escena que se presentó frente a él.

Se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar frente a ella, y entonces se dedicó a observarla.

No tenía algun signo de enfermedad; No encontraba ojeras, ni sudor por una alta fiebre o una coloración extraña en su piel.

Simplemente estaba ahí, dormida.

El pensamiento más extraño inundo en su mente, pues afirmó para sí mismo que _se veía adorable_ e incluso _linda_ de esa manera. Claro, no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Pero, cuando escuchó un sonoro ronquido salir de ella de manera inesperada logrando sobresaltarlo un poco, solo pudo llegar a una conclusión; Su opinión anterior no habia cambiado.

― No puedo creer que incluso dormida eres ruidosa ― Musitó con una extraña mueca en su rostro, muy parecida a una sonrisa.

Y, sin más miramientos, dejó caer su pesada mochila a un lado de ella logrando que, por el impacto, ella se levantará por inercia.

Cuando observó a Félix frente a ella, estuvo segura que casi cae de espaldas, siendo jalada por su brazo por él para evitar aquello, ayudándole a tomar su compostura.

― ¡Félix! Estas aquí ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Se apresuró a decir, levemente confundida mientras sus ojos parpadeaban, intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a la luz.

Él no pudo evitar gruñir un poco, pues, ahora que la veía podía confirmar que no se encontraba enferma, estaba igual que siempre.

Allegra le habia mentido, y se sentía tonto por caer en las garras de la rubia de esa manera.

Ahora tendría a Alan y a Claude haciendo burlas sobre él, lo más seguro.

― Allegra me dijo que estabas enferma, así que vine a dejarte la tarea para que no te quedes atrás en el curso ― Comentó, haciendo una pausa ― Así me ahorro el tiempo de ser tu tutor ― Añadió, alzando una ceja al ver la mueca de confusión en el rostro de Bridgette.

― Pero yo no estoy enferma ― Y lo sabía, pues parecía ser la misma Bridgette que irradiaba luz propia ― Aun así, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi Félix ― Lo último salió de su boca casi como un canturreo, exasperándolo un poco.

Aunque no pudo negar que ya extrañaba eso.

― Sí, bien, entonces ¿A qué se debe que mis días sean más tranquilos? ― Intentó bromear.

Bridgette no pudo evitar reír, pues para ella era un deleite que en ocasiones saliera un Félix más extrovertido y bromista.

Se sentía afortunada de ser de las pocas personas que habían podido ver ese lado.

― Bueno, es por qué el repartidor no pudo venir a trabajar estos días, el pobre es intolerante a la lactosa y confundió la leche por qué la presentación cambio, además de que estaba en mal estado y, bueno, mientras hablamos seguramente está en el baño ― Suspiró resignada, recargando su cabeza sobre su mano, observando atentamente a Félix con una gran sonrisa ― Me quedo aquí ayudando a mi tía mientras mi tío va a hacer las entregas ―.

Félix de inmediato entendió que simplemente era algo que Bridgette haría, pues era bien sabido que cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda, ella no dudaba.

Aunque en ocasiones por ello salía mal librada.

Antes de que pudiera responder algo, una voz grave y varonil se hizo presente. Pronto pudo notar el corpulento cuerpo de Tom Dupain, quien parecía encontrarse algo agitado y preocupado, por no decir horrorizado y hecho polvo.

Estaba dispuesto a decir algo, pero la voz aguda de a quien recordaba como Sabine le interrumpió de manera abrupta.

― ¡Ni hablar Tom! No dejaré que Bridgette lo haga ― La pequeña mujer se encontraba ahora a su lado, arrebatando de sus manos lo que parecían ser unas llaves de un automóvil.

Ambos jóvenes observaron la escena, confusos.

Félix de pronto sintió que no pertenecía ahí y que lo mejor era dejar el lugar. Pero la mirada de preocupación que tenía Bridgette, le impidió que hiciera eso.

― Cariño, si queremos terminar el siguiente pedido debemos hacerlo ― Refutó, intentando sonar de manera calmada, casi asemejándose a un pequeño gato por la mueca que tenía en su rostro ― He estado enseñando a conducir a Bridgette durante estos meses, seguro que puede hacerlo, además son solo unas calles de distancia y así podemos arreglar el pedido a tiempo ― Dirigió su vista a Bridgette, notando que no se encontraba sola ― ¡Además, su novio puede acompañarla! ― Argumentó, señalando a ambos jóvenes.

Por obviedad, el rostro de ambos adquirió un tono color carmesí, más en Bridgette. Félix carraspeo un poco, intentando eliminar el repentino bochorno de su cuerpo.

― Eh, disculpe, yo no soy ― Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, escuchó el suspiro resignado de la mujer.

― Bien, admito que es una buena idea ― Tom hizo una mueca de satisfacción, era algo que un esposo no estaba acostumbrado a oír. Sabine suspiró, nuevamente, dirigiéndose a ambos ― Voy a confiar en ambos. Bridgette, hermosa, por favor ten cuidado ―.

Después de intentar explicarle a ambos adultos que, él no era el novio de Bridgette, simplemente se rindió, pues no tenía caso explicarles a dos personas que estaban absortos en sus pensamientos.

Además, tampoco era como si quisiera dejar sola a Bridgette en algo tan peligroso, estaba seguro que era capaz de meter la pata.

Pero aun así, tampoco quería estar ahí, pues estaba seguro que era capaz de meter la pata.

Un total dilema, y nuevamente, aplicando lo que mejor sabía hacer; Ser negativo.

― Lamento que mis tíos prácticamente te obligara ― Comentó ella, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Le hizo gracia ver que él ya lo tenía puesto.

Ambos ya se encontraban sobre la camioneta donde hacían los repartos a diferentes comercios y restaurantes de la ciudad. Félix se encontraba levemente atemorizado.

― No es como si no me dejaran decir no, simplemente me ignoraban ― Añadió, observando de reojo a Bridgette.

Ella observaba con atención como la palanca de velocidades no se encontraba saliendo del suelo, si no, más bien a un costado del volante.

Félix notó la confusión en sus ojos, y entonces ella se atrevió a encender la camioneta y echarla a andar.

Pasándose en el camino el primer señalamiento alto que encontró.

― Uy, no lo vi ― Se excusó con su voz nerviosa, observándolo.

― ¡Bridgette, ojos en el camino! ― Exclamó, girando el rostro de ella ― Vamos a morir, maldición ― Pronunció, sin saber si se trataba de una broma o una expresión pura de miedo al ver la forma en la que Bridgette manejaba.

Si fuese más sínico seguramente le preguntaría de manera retorica al señor Dupain si de casualidad el también manejaba así, pues parecía ser un mal instructor.

― Se más positivo, Félix ― Se atrevió a decir, frenando de repente al ver el semáforo en rojo.

―Bien, estoy siendo positivo ante la posibilidad de que vamos a morir ― Contestó, agradeciendo el hecho de portar el cinturón de seguridad en primera instancia.

― Más positivo, Fé ― Canturreo, intentando alejar sus miedos al tener que cumplir con algo importante, e intentando no morir en el intento.

― ¿Sera rápido? ― Alcanzó a contestar, antes de que ella volviera a frenar de golpe.

La siguiente media hora, Félix se sintió mejor de lo que se habia sentido a lo largo de aquellos días de ausencia de Bridgette, pues el ajetreo inusual que le acompañaba casi se podía palpar, y si bien habia comenzado a experimentar un pequeño dolor de cabeza pues aún no se acostumbraba a tener conversaciones tan largas o que ella en muchas ocasiones exclamara por algo, ya no sentía esa ausencia que le habia carcomido de preocupación durante esos días.

El famoso dicho "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" aplicaba muy bien a Félix durante ese periodo, aunque realmente nunca lo admitiría abiertamente.

Aún así, Allegra lo sabia bien. Después de todo, habia usado la propia negatividad de su amigo para implantar una duda y un miedo sobre lo que _seguramente_ le ocurria a Bridgette.

El día siguiente fue una gran sorpresa para todos, incluso para la misma Allegra.

Y no, la razón de esto no era debido a que Bridgette habia vuelto por fin y explicando la razón de su ausencia.

La razón fue el comportamiento de Félix; Su malhumorado seño cuando Bridgette daba un pequeño grito, o cuando se aferraba a su brazo para arrastrarlo por todo el instituto para que comieran el almuerzo con sus amigos.

Tampoco estaban los mohines de molesta, o los pequeños gruñidos que usualmente soltaba.

Parecía estar bien con todo aquello, y era algo que a sus amigos los descolocaba un poco.

Bridgette pensó que, quizás se habia tomado su consejo demasiado a pecho, quizás solo estaba intentando ser un poco positivo ante la situación.

Pero no podía estar más equivocada. Félix seguía teniendo su habitual negatividad, pero ahora apreciaba un poco más aquel comentario de Alan, pues, aunque no lo dijera nunca, sabía que de alguna manera Bridgette lo complementaba.

Además, tampoco le molestaba del todo su actitud. Menos ahora, que se habia sentido levemente perdido sin su excesiva charla y ademanes exagerados.

Dejaría que ella fuese la persona positiva, para neutralizar su negatividad.

Allegra por su parte, pensó que tal vez la cercanía de ambos habia avanzado, y esperaba que pronto ambos pudieran darse cuenta de aquellos sentimientos mutuos que compartían.

Aunque claro, Bridgette ya sabía que sentía más que un simple sentimiento de amistad hacia él, solo le faltaba descubrir que no pasaba desapercibida del todo por él. Mientras que Félix debía aceptar poco a poco sus sentimientos.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Primero que nada, disculpen esta cosa toda weirda que acaban de leer ¡La idea salió de un post de tumblr! La conversación sobre "la muerte" y la positividad cuando Bridgette maneja jajaja. Esas líneas me hicieron pensarlos en esa situación, y entonces lo demás surgio.

Necesitaba escribir algo, llevaba toda la semana sin sentarme a escribir propiamente por las actividades que tenia como tareas. So, espero que sea de su agrado esta cosa.

Sí, intente explorar una diferente personalidad en Félix, como que combinándolo con Chat Noir. Quizás por eso la rareza.

¡En fin! Ojala hayan disfrutado la lectura. Un besote y ¡Los amo!


End file.
